Candy, cupcake and cuddle
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Lorsque le représentant de the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Irland, bref, Iggy quoi, rentre chez lui et y trouve son double "maléfique" (Ollie n'est pas maléfique, hein...? Dites-le sinon il vous donnera un cupcake spécial), il peut se passer des choses inattendues...


**Qui n'aime pas 2p England, franchement...? Il est juste trop adorable trop mignon trop choupi! *-***

 **Même Arthur ne résistera pas... _H_ _in hin..._**

 **(Attention, cette histoire est un peu du n'importe quoi... genre du sang mélangé à des sucreries... enfin bon, comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde!)  
**

* * *

\- Poppet~! Tu rentres enfin! Alors, comment était ce meeting?

A peine England avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son double "maléfique" devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un plat de cupcakes à la main.

\- OLIVER! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI, BLOODY HELL?!

\- Calme-toi, poppet, ET PAS DE GROS MOTS! Je te signale que c'est aussi chez moi, si on suit la logique.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! C'est une violation de propriété privée! ALORS SORS D'ICI SUR LE CHAMP!

\- Oh là là, mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça...? Moi qui fait tout pour que tu m'aimes... et puis tu devrais me remercier, j'ai lavé ta cuisine de fond en comble, elle était dans un état... tiens, prends un cupcake, ça va te calmer!

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton cupcake, Oliver! S'énerva l'anglais en mettant sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Je n'ai pas encore de tendances suicidaires!

\- Tu insinues que... mes cupacakes sont mauvais pour la santé...? Dit le garçon aux cheveux rose clair avec les larmes aux yeux et un air de chien battu.

\- Tu... je ne veux pas dire que... enfin...

Arthur ne pouvait pas résister à cette tête qu'Oliver lui faisait. Et ça lui retombait souvent dessus.

\- Enfin, je n'en veux pas, c'est tout!

\- Et puis tu peux parler toi, ta cuisine est bien plus dangereuse que la mienne...

\- Quoi?! Jamais je n'ai cuisiné quoi que ce soit d'empoisonné!

\- Oh si, et le pire c'est que tu ne le fais même pas exprès! Lui dit Oliver avec un grand sourire et un air narquois.

\- Bref, j'en ai assez! Quitte cette maison ou je te jette dehors par la force!

\- Et moi au contraire je ferai que tu ne pourras plus jamais la quitter... lui dit son 2p en sortant un couteau de derrière son dos alors que ses orbes roses affluaient de plus en plus dans ses yeux.

\- C'est pas vrai, il recommence. Soupira le blond en se frottant les yeux. Oliver, tu as pris tes médicaments ce matin?

\- Non, il n'y en avait plus. Et puis même, j'en ai assez d'avoir l'air drogué à longueur de journée!

\- Mais nooooon, tu n'en as pas du tout l'air...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de voir du sang, MAINTENANT, TOUT DE SUITE!

\- Oh nooon...

Arthur recula de quelques mètres, l'autre garçon brandissant son couteau sur lui.

\- Raah, c'est quoi déjà la formule, c'est quoi déjà la formule...?! Tenta de se rappeler l'anglais en se frottant les tempes. Ah oui : _UNICORN POWER!_

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'un arc-en-ciel jaillit de ses mains, jusqu'à percuter son agresseur au visage.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Oliver se frotta les yeux et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Il... Il s'est passé quoi, là...?

\- Rien, tu as encore fait une crise! Et lâche ce couteau avant que je ne te paralyse à vie!

\- Oui, ça va, poppet...

England le regarda fixement, avant de lui demander d'un air suspect :

\- Oliver...?

\- Oui?

\- C'est moi ou tu as encore mis du maquillage pour cacher tes tâches de rousseur?

\- Hum... euh... oui... dit-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon avec.

Les rougeurs d'Oliver s'intensifièrent alors qu'il releva la tête vers le blond, ses yeux bleus le regardant avec étonnement.

\- En-Enfin non! Je voulais dire que...

England soupira, et dit en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en lui frottant les joues :

\- Bref, tu ne devrais pas les cacher, Oliver. Elles font partie de toi et tu n'est absolument pas horrible avec.

Arthur lui-même s'en voulait de dire ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être aussi gentil avec lui?!

\- Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça!

Le garçon aux cheveux rose pâle le regarda intensément, avant de lui sauter au coup et de le serrer contre lui.

\- Oh, je t'aime trop, mon Artie~!

\- Oui, c'est bon, ça va... tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat!

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de plat, je vais faire d'autres cupcakes, il n'y en a pas assez!

Oliver lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, disparaissant du champ de vision d'Arthur. Celui-ci s'assit sur la canapé, soupirant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Oliver, mais l'avoir dans les pattes comme ça lui donnait envie d'aller vomir des petits cœurs et des arcs-en-ciel.

L'anglais attrapa la télécommande afin d'allumer la télévision, mais un fort cri aigü et perçant qui résonna dans toute la maison (si ce n'est le quartier) le fit sursauter et le coupa dans ses gestes.

Dans un élan, il se leva et couru vers la cuisine, inquiet.

\- Oliver! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Il découvrit le jeune homme devant la fenêtre, tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?!

\- ...

\- Oliver, réponds-moi!

\- T... TES PLANTES ET TES LÉGUMES! ILS SONT PRESQUE TOUS SÉCHÉS! S'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le potager à travers la vitre en verre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as crié?! Oui, désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer aux jardinage... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire une crise d'hystérie!

\- Comment peux-tu ainsi maltraiter la nature?! S'écria Oliver d'un air affolé en secouant son alter ego comme un prunier. Il faut faire quelque chose! Et vite! Rajouta-t-il en courant dehors où les outils de jardinage étaient rangés.

 _-"Ce gars est complètement taré",_ pensa Arthur en le voyant traverser le jardin en courant jusqu'à la cabane à outils. _"Enfin bon..."_

Exténué, il s'affala sur le canapé, attrapant un livre qui traînait sur la petite table.

 _"Comment donner au sang un goût sucré pour les nuls"_ Lut-il.

\- Okay, il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre...

Il posa sa tête contre le coussin - bleu et rose avec des cupcakes, Oliver avait bien marqué son territoire -, avant de s'endormir doucement.

* * *

 _Continue à vider ce corps de son sang_

 _Continue à couper, ça coule bien trop lentement_

 _Regarde-moi dans les yeux alors que je t'ôte la vie_

 _Regarde-moi un petit peu, alors que ma bouche rit_

 _Écoute le son de ta propre voix_

 _Qui crie qui gémit qui dans le liquide rouge et chaud se noie_

 _Ressens chaque douleur_

 _Fais confiance à ta peur_

 _Sens ton cœur battre à un rythme effréné_

 _Tandis que je découpe tes membres déjà usés..._

\- Qu'est-ce que... Oliver...?!

\- Oh, désolé poppet, je ne voulais pas te réveiller!

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais...?!

\- Je te chantais une berceuse~! Je t'ai vu endormi sur le canapé alors je t'ai emmené sur ton lit... et puis, chanter comme ça, ça m'a rappelé quand j'essayais d'endormir Al et Matt, ça m'a rappelé tellement de souvenirs!

Arthur regarda autour de lui et en effet, il n'était plus sur son canapé, mais bel et bien sur son lit.

\- Euh... merci... mais tu pourrais arrêter de chanter cette chanson, s'il te plaît...? Elle est un peu trop... flippante.

\- Ah bon? Je peux t'en chanter une autre si tu veux! _Petit enfant, mange ce cupcake, qui te mènera aux Enfers et rendra ton corps sec..._

\- Non non, ça va, en fait le mieux serait que tu ne chantes rien du tout!

\- Tu n'aimes... pas ma voix...?

Oh non. Encore cette tête.

\- Mais si, j'aime bien ta voix... lui dit Arthur en se redressant et en le prenant contre lui. C'est juste que... j'ai eu une longue et dure journée et je voudrais être dans le calme, c'est tout...!

\- Arthur...

\- Quoi...?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi...? S'il te plaaaîîît...

\- My God, arrête de faire cette tête! Bon okay, mais juste pour cette fois... Et pas de tentative de meurtre! Rajouta le blond en se remettant sous sa couette.

\- Jamais sur toi, poppet~, lui dit Oliver avant de l'embrasser.

\- O-Oliver! S'exclama Arthur, cramoisi.

\- Bonne nuit, poppet, lui dit le garçon aux cheveux roses en souriant et en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il aimait Oliver plus qu'il ne le croyait. Mais franchement, il mettrait longtemps à l'admettre. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si dangereux d'aimer Oliver, si...?

 ** _~Fin!~_**


End file.
